His Perfect Slave
by TemeBriel
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are Step brother and sister, Sakura is made to take a job as Sasuke's assistant to help the family business and Sasuke also takes Sakura as His lover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sasuke's POV

I had work in four hours, and all I could think about was Sakura in the room across the hall from mine, sleeping peacefully she had left her music on again she was listening to classical music, it made her relax but I didn't understand the reason why she couldn't turn it off like I asked her to. I hated it I felt like running into her from and ripping the wires out of the wall and shaking her.

I flung back the covers and went though into the hall and knocked on Sakura's door there was no answer. I opened the door to see that Sakura wasn't in her room so that's why she left her music on. Where the hell was she, she was meant to be asleep, in her bed at eleven sharp/

That's when I heard the window go and Sakura climb though the window, in her classic black tight skinny jeans and red vest top she looked so different. I mainly saw Sakura in uniform on the weekends she was always out before me and in before me and then I mainly saw her in on the weekends she wasn't the biggest fan of family time. Sakura and I are step brother and sister.

"Sasuke what are you doing in my room could you please get out of my personal space." She says landing on her feet after jumping from the ledge landing on her feet perfectly.

"Well I was asking you for about five minutes to turn off you music, but when there was no answer. I assumed that you were sleeping." I say with a smirk

"You've explained yourself now, now out." She says pushing me away from her.

"I am not your property, last time I checked you didn't want me as sister or friends so don't act like you care." She says slapping me in the face.

"Well since your now on holiday you will be working for me in my office little sister so this behaviour better stop." I say with a smirk.

"No way am I working for you." She says, opening her door.

"Leave." She says quietly.

"No from this day forward little sister you are my secretary as my father and your mother wish for you to enter the family business." I tell her grabbing, her waist and kissing her.

"I have also claimed you as mine." I whisper into her ear.

"I am your sister." She whispers.

"No blood connects us Sakura Haruno." I as began to bite her neck sucking at it.

Sakura's Pov 

"You are now marked as mine." I felt, like slapping him but there was nothing I could do, absolutely, nothing.

My mother and Sasuke's father, had moved to France so Sasuke, was the only family had left in Japan.

"I understand." Why am I agreeing to this it's stupid my brain is calling out to me?

"Good girl." He says pushing me into the wall and kisses me passionately I move my fingers to his hair and wrap my legs around his waist.

I have always felt attracted to Sasuke, and I didn't know that he felt the same way, about me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in deeper to the kiss.

"Sakura it's time to sleep my blossom." He says moving me onto my bed.

"Stay there, my beautiful slave." He says smirking.

"What do you mean slave Sasuke." I say suddenly sitting up.

"You will find out, in time my sweet." He says passing me my PJs.

"Thanking you Sasuke." I say.

"Goodnight Sakura, be up bright and early in the morning." He tells me.

He walks out of my room, and closes my door behind him, I lay awake wondering what will happen to me tomorrow, first day in the Uchiha Corp offices, and this would be fun.

I wake up in the morning it's about, six in the morning I go to my closet, and look for a suitable out for work.

I find a black a line skirt, and navy blue t-shirt a pair of stockings and black heels, I go into the shower, I stay in there for hours thinking.

By the time I got out and changed it was half seven, and Sasuke was in the kitchen, drinking coffee as ever there were boxes all over the place.

"Morning, why are there boxes all over the place." I ask shocked.

"Because we are moving to penthouse in the middle of Tokyo, it's nearer the offices then, here and Mum and Dad said were fine with it." Sasuke says smirking.

"So, when do we move?" I ask pouring a cup of coffee.

"Today, packers are coming today and moving everything around tonight we stay in the office." He says picking up the house keys.

"Come on we have to get to work." He changes the subject quickly.

"Sasuke please tell me it's not fair." I say quietly.

"Life isn't fair Sakura, and plus it's called a surprise." He said taking me in his arms and kissing my neck.

"No fair Sasuke." I said mumbling.

"I guess I already have one turn on spot, of yours Sakura." He said biting my neck leaving a bruise.

"I will use this in the future." He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the house for the last time.

"Sasuke, what will the press say when they hear about this." I ask nervously.

"They can't say anything, they don't already know, about Yuuki and Dad have been planning this the press were informed just before they left a week ago." He tells me softly.

"So you don't have any real feelings for me." I ask trying to pull out of his grasp.

But he wouldn't allow it he just held my hand even tighter.

"Quite the opposite actually, I told them the way I felt about you, when I was younger, that is why you weren't allowed male friends." He says I felt like slapping him so hard.

"Sakura, you liked me too so why are you complaining." He says pushing me into the car.

I fall on to the, seats in the limo; he was on top of me.

"Sasuke get off, of me now." I say firmly.

"Nope you will listen to me now, Sakura, you like me I was protecting you from danger.

"I know that Sasuke." I say kissing him.

"And I thank you for that." I kiss him again.

He sits on the seats, and lay my head his lap, he plays with my hair, he pulls it out of its, high pony tail, so that my curls, are on show.

"Keep your hair down, please Sakura." Sasuke whispers in my ear.

"I didn't think you would want me too." I say softly.

"I think it looks lovely down." He says kissing my forehead.

"Okay then." I say as well pull up outside of Uchiha Corp.

He gets out first then takes my hand as we pulls me with him.

The press are standing there, waiting to take pictures, of Sasuke new lover and secretary.

"Come on Sakura." We walk into the offices.

On the top floor is Sasuke's office, which looks over the whole of, Tokyo, I am gazing out of the window.

"Sakura you need to get with your work make sure you do." Sasuke says sitting on behind his desk, he tells, me to sit on the other side.

I answer his calls the entire day fetching things from the copy.

Time skip :- 9.00 pm

On my way to the Canteen, I bum into a red headed girl, with glasses.

"I am very sorry." I say helping here pick up her files.

"Watch were you are going slut." She says harshly.

"What, have I done?"

"You took Sasuke, away from me." She says pushing me against the wall this is when I really wish I could use karate skill but it would be wrong.

"Know listen here girly, tie your hair up, take the makeup off and the stockings and put flats on your feet." She says punching me in the stomach, I fall to the ground she begins to kick me.

I go to the ladies from and wipe the makeup away and then tie my hair in a bun.

I go and get new coffees, and go back the top floor.

Where Karin is sitting in one of the chairs, talking to Sasuke, here glasses are broken.

"I want you to fire her.", I hide behind the door so that Sasuke can't see me.

She swans out of the room, smugly, but doesn't stop me.

"Sakura arse in here now." I come in he is angry at me, I haven't done a single thing wrong, I am scared.

The blinds that surrounded the office have been drawn.

Sasuke is facing the blinds.

"Sasuke I swear I didn't do anything to her, you have know me since I was six, why would I, do that her make." I was stopped.

"Did I say you could speak, Sakura, did I say you could open your big mouth." He shouts at me.

He turns around, and looks at me in shock.

"Sakura what happened to you." He gestures for me to sit his lap.

"Karin beat me up, for beginning close to you, so thanks you for putting me near psychopath." I shout at him.

"She slapped me in the face, I fell on the floor she kicked me in the stomach." Say pressing my face into his chest.

"And told me to take my make up off and tie my hair back." I weep.

"Why didn't you listen?" He asked.

"I don't want people to hate me." I say.

"I don't want you to get hurt; ever, ever again, she had no rights to do what she did." He says lifting me up.

"Where are we going." I ask sleepily.

There was a small door which appeared, in one of the gaps in the blinds.

He opened the door it reviled a small bedroom there a large double bed, and a coffee maker the wall were blue and black it fit Sasuke perfectly.

"Do you like it." He asked me placing me on the bed gently.

"Yeps, I do have I got any pjs to get changed into." I ask moving further up the bed.

"Just sleep in your underwear." Sasuke says undressing himself, then climbing into bed.

He grabs my waist, and pulls me, to his chest.

"Go to sleep, now Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sasuke had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago.

I clawed out of his arms, I looked at the drop blow, yep not attempting that one. I opened the door.

Climb down the stairs, leading to the main entrance, the doorman Steven was asleep; I stuck out of the door, grabbing the helmet on the side, and took the keys out of my pocket, thank god, time away from Sasuke.

I went to the local, street racing circuit.

"Pink, what you doing here?" Naruto shouts.

"Sasuke is a heavy sleeper." I say giggling.

"Ready for a race then." He asks, punching my arm.

"You know it bring it." I say putting my helmet down.

The race was basic one, in and out of the forest, and then to the bench, back the edge of the forest it should take half an hour, going to full speed.

I turn my phone off, so if Sasuke does wake up, I am dead.

Going though the forest at such a speed is bound to cause accidents, right well, I went over a tree bunch and went crashing to the ground, I blacked out.

"Saku-Chan, are you okay." I can feel strong arms holding, me and then I see blue eyes thank god it wasn't Sasuke, what the hell had I done now.

"You feel off your bike." Naruto said softy.

"How is the bike." I ask.

"Trust you to ask that." Naruto said laughing.

"The, bike is fine don't worry, and I rang Sasuke." I hear the last sentence.

"Shit, you didn't, he is going to kill me." I say pulling out of his arms, and falling on my arse.

"Ouch." I say standing up, I felt someone grab my arm the hand was cold.

"You young lady, are in trouble." Shit. Kill. Me. Now.

"And since when you where my dad." I say pulling my arm away.

Walking off, towards the car,

"What the hell do you think you were doing young lady." He asked me shoving me into the car.

"Doing what I usually do when I seek out." I say sitting up.

"Don't, be rude why put yourself in those situations, ever again because seriously I mean it you will not be happy when I am pissed off." He says driving faster and faster.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." I say rolling my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me young lady." He says I could tell I was pissing him off and I didn't care.

"I am taking your bike away from you and you are going to ride a normal car, I don't care how much you hate it." I could see his hands tightening on the driving wheel.

"You can't take me bike away from me." I shout.

"Yes I can I told Mum and Dad and they agree with me what you are doing is dangerous and reckless." He has no concern in his voice.

We are driving up a road I didn't recognize, there was a large house at the top it, that is when I realised that it was our new house.

He drives into the garage which is huge.

I jump out of the car, and run into the house to try to find my own room, it was easier enough to find, it was directly across room his room.

I slam the door shut and crash myself behind it, so he couldn't get to me I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but I just wanted to be far away from him.

I go into my closet to find all my clothes and carefully decided what I am going to wear, not before putting a chair behind my bedroom door.

I choose my black and white stripped jeans and my guns 'n' roses top and my highest heels which are black lace up boots.

"Sakura open this door now." He doesn't shout but there's anger in his voice.

"Nope." I say.

Looking for my nightwear in my new room, I quickly noticed that none of it was mine, it was all new and sexy.

I choose the plainest one I could find, it was white and long and made of pure silk I hoped it didn't look to sexy.

I took the chair away from the door and placed it back at the desk.

I walked out into the hall away to see Sasuke sitting across from door one leg raised the other lay flat.

He looked up and smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come out." He said standing up.

"I only came out to get a glass of water and then I am going straight back to bed." I say walking away from him.

"Sakura remember." He says harshly.

"We aren't in the bedroom you can't boss me around." I say turning around and slamming straight into his chest his six two fame dwarfed my slight five three frame I back away.

"Yes I know that but remember Sakura you are still mine." He says grabbing my waist and kissing me roughly.

I couldn't help it I fell straight into the kiss which became deeper until I felt his hand caress my body gently.

I pull away I see his full of passion, I push myself away to which he allows and I walk into my bedroom again closing the door behind me.

Sasuke POV

I just let Sakura walk away from me and I didn't understand why, she seemed to be lost thinking about something else, that when I heard a thud in Sakura's room. I raced into her room to see Sakura collapsed on the floor.

I quickly dialled an ambulance and informed them that Sakura had just come home from hospital, the ambulance had come quickly.

Sakura was now lying in a hospital bed sleeping peacefully, they said it was the shock but the appropriate test had been taken to make sure she wasn't in any danger of dying I was still worried though.

The doctors came to me when I was at her bedside they began to ask questions I guessed they would young girl, older man.

"What is your relationship to the young girl?" a doctor asked.

"I am here step brother and guardian." I answer.

"Right could you tell me what happened please?"

"She was out street racing which I didn't find out about till today by the way, her friend Naruto called me and told me."

That when the questions stopped me and left me alone.

Sakura was able to leave the next morning, she looked so pale and ill I loved her dearly.

We were in the car on the way come I was planning to do work from home today I wasn't going to leave her side.

"What happened last night?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"You rode a motorbike, got into an accident, brought you home from the hospital and then you collapsed." I say annoyed.

"What are we doing today?" she asks sleepily.

"You are going to sleep and I am going to do work." I say sharply.

"Fine you can do that." She says putting her feet on the dashboard.

"Stop it now, I care about you. But you must realise you're mine and you must listen." I say angrily.

"I know that, I am just tired sweetie." She says failing asleep.

By the time we reach the house, Sakura is sleeping peacefully; I get out of the car and carry her into the house carefully.

I reach my room and place her on the bed gently quickly changing her out of the hospital clothes and into a baggy t-shirt and wrap her in the blanket.


	2. Very short chapter sorry guys :-P

His Perfect Slave

_AN- __Hey guys I know I haven't update this story since March, really bad I know that but here I am updating this story so I hope you enjoy. If you read any of my other stories you will know I love writing from Sasuke's point of view._

~Chapter Two~

~The Rules~

~Sasuke Point of View

Sakura was sleeping peacefully by my side whilst I continued with work it twelve noon, I had almost finished my work for the day, I was glad I was the head of a company it made it easy for me to work from home. Plus I needed to watch over Sakura to make sure she was okay and didn't collapse during the next few days.

"Sasuke-Kun," I hear small voice.

"Yes Sakura?" I say stroking her hair.

"Please may we have lunch?"

"Yes we can," I say kissing her forehead.

I slowly help her out of bed; she is still shaky on her feet, after yesterday.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun,"

"It's what I am here for, Sakura, what would you like for lunch?" I ask leading her into the kitchen.

"Chicken ramen, with chillies," she asks sweetly sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Of course Sakura, but you do realise that once you get better you are going to be do the cooking around here," I say smirking,

"I think I figured that one out by myself," she says sticking her tongue out.

"I could think of better things that tongue could do,"

"Of course you can it's you,"

"Tone, right I actually have to go to work today and you are coming too,"

"Right let me go get dressed, then, wait what's the time isn't lunch,"

"No you have slept through an entire day so we have to be in the office in about an hour,"

"Okays I will get dressed now then save the ramen for when we get home,"

Sakura went upstairs to get changed into whatever she thought would be appropriate which I assumed would be a band t-shirt and tight leather pants with a flannel shirt over the top.

I was expecting that anyway but I was wrong she came down with her hair tied in a messy bun, and black pencil skirt with white silk blouse tucked, but the expectation the Jeffery Campbell spiked letias she looked amazing.

"Wow you look fabulous but I would like to add one touch," I say as she walks towards me, I grab her bun and untie the ribbon holding it all together and let it fall to her hips.

"Perfection,"


	3. Update yay

~ Chapter Three ~

~First Day At Work~

_AN__ - __Hey guys I know I haven't update this story since January, really bad I know that but here I am updating this story so I hope you enjoy. If you read any of my other stories you will know I love writing from Sasuke's point of view._

_"And why does my hair being down and curly make me perfection?" she asks me rising one perfectly arched eyebrow._

_"Because my little Sakura when your hair is down, you can hide behind it, I don't want people at work ogling you,"_

_"You're the CEO, am your little sister by law, I don't think anyone is going to touch me,"_

_"I don't care about that little fact I care about you being safe and protected, in the office where our parents made a name for themselves, right am going to call Nara and he is going to take us to work,"_

_"Nara our bodyguard when we were kids that guy," she asks, finding her black sleek trench coat and thick black horned rimmed glasses._

_"You look cute in your glasses Sakura I forget that you wear them, and yes my dad kept him on the team, but we both didn't want a bodyguard but I think we need one now, so no arguing," I say taking her hand as I lead her out of the house._

_"One second actually Sakura, I would like you to wear this," I say passing her a ring._

_"It's beautiful Sasuke," the ring was platinum with three diamonds two small, one larger in the centre._

_"The reason I don't is because I hate drawing attention to myself, and a bodyguard sort of creates that," _

_"Aha, wait a second you aren't Nara," I say once I clasp eyes on the bodyguard, I wonder who the hell this was._

_"I am his son, Shikamaru Nara," he says holding out a hand._

_"Good to meet you I assume you're just as talented as your father,"_

_"Yes Sir I am, and hope to keep you and Miss Haruno safe," he says removing his hand from mine._

_"Good I don't want to lose Sakura she must be protected at all costs,"_

_"I know that Sir, and I understand it well, she your fiancée is that correct sir?"_

_"Yes she is, she's my step sister is perfectly legal," _

_"Yes I know sir; I just wanted assure that Miss Haruno would always be safe under my protection,"_

_"Thank you for that but you do realise she is my PA, she will not be leaving my side, unless it's to go to the bathroom or grab lunch,"_


	4. Chapter 4

His Perfect Slave

Chapter Four

Well I haven't update this story for a year and half. So lets start this story where we left off,

Sakura's POV

Three Months Later...

_Well this sucks. I now have a bodyguard_, _I had one when I was younger, and I never wanted one again, not that Shikamaru's father wasn't a good guy he was, he was amazing in fact. But I hated not having freedom, and once again I have lost my freedom and not my parents but to my older brother and it makes me want go run but I don't know where I would run to. But I don't want have a bodyguard, but I do want to be with Sasuke, but I don't have choice in the matter._

_But now that the holidays are over and am in school full time again its a pain the arse, I have six foot five guy following me around the school and everywhere else I go. I haven't even had the chance to buy a new bike as Sasuke still has me banned from driving my old one._

_Ring Ring..._

_It was the motorcycle company oh thank the lord no more driving a car to and from school._

_"_Hello Sakura Haruno speaking, how can I help,"

"Its regarding your new Yamaha Sport R6 bike"

"Yes can I ask when the product will be delivered please?"

"Am Miss Haruno the bike won't be delivered"

"What do you mean Kyou. I have been coming to you for two years with me bikes," I say walking out of Shikamaru's sight.

"Your brother asked me not to sell the bike to you, he said you were not allowed to even come in the shop"

_I hung up the phone I was in complete and utter shock, how the hell had he found out I was buying a new bike. _

_I heard feet behind me. I knew it would be Shikamaru._

"Leave me alone. I swear to god, just leave me alone Shikamaru, go guard my brother now."

"As you wish Miss,"

_No matter matter how many times I ask him to call me Sakura he never does. _

_Once I was absolutely sure, I was by myself and I walked to my locker grabbed my leather jacket and docs, I didn't want anyone being around me, I just wanted the speed again, I missed that speed, so much that it hurt. _

_I went to the girls locker room, and changed out of my school uniform into black shorts and a baggy white tee, tied my hair into a high ponytail. And then I turned my phone off, there was no way in hell I was speaking to Sasuke right now._


	5. Chapter 5

× Chapter Five ×

× His Perfect Slave ×

× Sakura's Point of View ×

Slipping out of school has always been easy for me, you can just walk straight out of the doors when your name is Haruno or Uchiha, they just let you go because they don't want the argument.

But that is also why, I always have a note just in case, I can't get out of this hell hole.

"Hello Miss Mitarashi," I say handing over my doctors note.

"Ah Sakura Haruno, I may have to ring your guardian to make sure, it's okay to let you off Campus,"

"Anko you're my mothers friend,this is a personal matter that, I don't want my step brothers to know about,"

"Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, are now listed as your guardians,"

"Where are your parents now?"

"My mother and Fugaku are living in Paris now, to live in peace in the countryside,"

"Okay, Sakura I won't call your brothers,"

"Thank you,"

I quickly leave the office, and then ran down the steps.

Wondering which brother would find me first, turn off the GPS no tracking me today. I find my car, and drive as fast as I can to the nearest mall, I just want to lose myself in the clothes and the music.

I enter the shopping mall, and then I quickly move through? Looking for my favorite shop the only vintage shop in the entire place

Looking through the various racks of clothing, looking for the perfect outfits. I find three black shirts, jumpers and jeans.

By the time I have finished shopping, am sat a coffee shop.

"Hi Little Sister,"

It was Itachi, oh thank fuck it wasn't Sasuke.

"Hi, big brother," I say hugging him.

"You know, Sasuke is looking for you right,"

"Yeah I know it's way the GPS, is off on my phone..."

"You've just realised, you forgot to turn it off on your car,"

"Is Sasuke, looking for me by any chances," I ask sipping my coffee.

"Yes, but I said that I would come and get you, to save the argument in the middle of the office,"

"You going to explain what's going on between you two?"

"We are dating,"

"I knew that would happen,"

"What do you mean. You knew it would happen,"

"Our Parents, because they wanted to make sure you and Sasuke ended up together, because then are families would be connected,"

"And the only way to do that is by making sure, I never have boyfriend and making sure someone is always following me,"

"You're dead on,"

"So does Sasuke truly love me? Or is he just using me?"

"I think he actually loves you Sakura,"

"Then why wasn't I told all this,"

"Sasuke may have told a year only, because someone has been climbing in through windows,"

"I've been motorcycle racing, it makes me feel free,"

"Sasuke told me, he told mum and dad too, but they said it was up to him to make the choices for you now,"

"Itachi? I have a question, Do all Uchiha men act as if they are Dominants towards their women,"

"Sakura You'll find that in most prominent families that yes they are. It's a way of keeping a tradition alive,"

"Slavery to man as tradition, I don't how you got Yuuki to agree,"

"With help but that will all become clear sooner or later, how did you guess about this Slave thing anyway? Sasuke hasn't told you,"

"I just had a feeling and he may or may not let the S-word slip the other day,"

"Right Sakura, I need to get you back to my little brother,"

"Do you have to?"

"Yep I promised him, I would get you back to him, feed and watered. Just not bathed I think that would be weird,"

I laugh lightly at his joke.

Sasuke's Point of View

Six at Night the Penthouse

I hear Sakura and Itachi enter the house, laughing together.

"Hi little brother, am just dropping off Sakura,and I have discussed, something's but. You need to talk to her properly," Itachi says shaking Sasuke's hand.

"I will don't worry, but Sakura has school tomorrow so it's an early night, for the both of us,"

"What an early night are you being serious it's six o'clock, yet again you're avoiding talking about this. Something I don't understand and that you're expecting me to with just a click of your fingers," Sakura's says storming off and slamming the bedroom door.

"Sasuke am being serious when I say this. Now that Sakura's out of the room, get her under control now and start training her properly. You've been given lessons on this since you were sixteen, so you can and will do this,"

"I know Itachi, but it's difficult she's seventeen,"

"You're the one who told her a year early, so deal with consequences of that because she is young. But she's also passionate, intelligent, and beautiful," Itachi says as he closes the door behind himself'.

I walked to the bedroom, to see Sakura undressing, her long pink curling down her back, she was wearing a cherry red underwear with navy blue lace.

"Sakura we need to talk,"

"I know that Sasuke, but all I want to do is sleep," she says climbing into bed.

I climb in next to her and pull her against my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

* His Perfect Slave *

* Chapter Six *

* Sasuke's Point of View *

* Friday Morning Six AM *

"Sakura its time to talk, and what it means to be a submissive in the Uchiha clan, and what it means to the other clans as well," I say cuddling up to Sakura.

"Sakura in each family as far back as anyone can remember, when man takes a wife in that family, that wife becomes as submissive a slave to her husband in all manners of speaking, and not just in the bedroom like I lead you to believe, we use the term submissive now a days to allow people on the outside world think we are progressing,"

"So our sons will do this to their wives as well, or our daughters will have it done to them," Sakura asks turning in my arms to face me.

"Yes Sakura that's if they marry people inside the circle of clans we are part of "

"Which clans would that be?,"

"Basically everyone who is in business with my father, some of the girls in your class maybe even training just like you,"

"Shit school, I need to get up and go to school, I understand everything you're saying and I promise to, text you all day whilst am in school," she says kissing me passionately on the lips.

I feel the pull in my stomach just like I do every time she kisses this way, I allow my hands to travel up her body and place them on boobs slightly pulling them slightly to deepen the kiss, she moans into my mouth.

"Sakura we have to stop,"

"No we don't am ready I want you to take my virginity," she whispers into my ear.

"Then we can wait for tonight, but not until I leave you aching and moaning before you have to go to school," I say smirking.

I pull Sakura's panties down she gasps in surprise this is the most I have ever done to her before.

I slip my finger between her folds and into her tight sweet vagina, she lets it out a moan as began to pump, her wetness turning my penis hard.

I slip my head between her thighs and began to lick and suck she instantly cums.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes my love," I say sitting up.

"I don't understand what just happened to me,"

"You orgasmed Sakura,"

"At school they said orgasms aren't meant for women,"

"Well Sakura that's your first of many. Today once you get home from school there's a list of things I would like you to do and am going to text you them throughout the day okay..."

"Yes that's fine, Sir"

I watch as Sakura gets ready for school, her school had quite a strict policy on pretty much everything.

By the time she and I were dressed, Sakura went back to looking so young and vulnerable. She always tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Can I ask one thing of you? No more bodyguard give me that one thing and I will be happy,"

"If I give you this one thing, will you promise me to, always keep your phone charged and your GPS on,"

"I promise Sasuke Kun," she says kissing me on the cheek and leaving for school.

Sakura's Point of View

The drive to school is always boring, it takes about half an hour to get there and I hate it so good damn much. But at least Sasuke is giving me some freedom. I hook my phone up to my car stereo and select Death Cab for cutie.

School great I step into the hall and find my locker to see Ino standing there in her cheerleading uniform. Oh great what does this bitch want.

"Hi Ino what's up,"

"Here you're going to marry Sasuke,"

"That would be correct Ino, all the clans know about it. It's how companies grow as business, through marriages you know this,"

"My sister said. I would get to marry Sasuke,"she says pouting.

"Ino last time I checked on the whole you and marriage front was that your family had paired you off with Sai,"

"How do you know about that before me?"

"Because idiot am marrying Sasuke, we talk about this and not once has your sister suggested that Sasuke marry you."


End file.
